


She's Got You High

by clarksibs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarksibs/pseuds/clarksibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Smoaking Canarrow drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got You High

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting any of my writing so feedback is always welcome.

The first time it happens they agree not to speak of it again. They all work together. It’s not professional. It’s not safe. Roy and Diggle can feel the change but know better than to ask.

The second time it happens they’d almost died an hour before. From then it becomes a ritual. Sara and Oliver almost die. They meet at Felicity’s. They don’t make eye contact for a week.

Felicity is the first one to bring it up. Roy is working a case and Diggle is with Lyla.

"I can’t keep doing this. I mean, I-I won’t. Not like this. I’d rather have my best friends than sex every-other-week. Mind-blowingly amazing as it is." Sara’s punches falter and Oliver drops haphazardly from the salmon ladder.

Sara is the first to reach Felicity. Her hands reach up to cup her face, studying her eyes. Making sure this is what she wants. Oliver encloses them from behind, his arms reach around Felicity to settle on Sara’s hips.

"We’ll make it work." The words barely made it from Sara’s lips before Felicity leaned in.


End file.
